


Through the Door

by MoonQueen17640



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Being Human UK - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/pseuds/MoonQueen17640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing the gentle creaking of her door opening, Annie’s eyes were met with a bright white light. It was not a harsh or blinding light, but rather a soft and comforting glow. Blinking, she could begin to see the dim silhouettes of figures standing just inside the doorway. With a single glance she recognized them instantly: one tall and muscular with tightly curled hair down to plaid-covered shoulders, one still tall but more bulky with short cropped hair and an anxious stance, and one considerably shorter with permed hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her friends.</p>
<p>*Basically a happy ending fic where we see Annie meet her friends beyond her door*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Door

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic :) I'm delighted to be able to share my work with the wonderful people of AO3. If you can spare the time, comments kudos and requests are always appreciated. Thanks so much :)

          Upon hearing the gentle creaking of her door opening, Annie’s eyes were met with a bright white light. It was not a harsh or blinding light, but rather a soft and comforting glow. Blinking, she could begin to see the dim silhouettes of figures standing just inside the doorway. With a single glance she recognized them instantly: one tall and muscular with tightly curled hair down to plaid-covered shoulders, one still tall but more bulky with short cropped hair and an anxious stance, and one considerably shorter with permed hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her friends.

          She stepped carefully through the door with a radiant smile, hearing but barely registering the whoosh of it closing behind her. As she moved, they came into focus, George with his hands awkwardly in his pockets, smiling his toothy half smile, Nina grasping her elbows in anticipation with a wide grin, and Mitchell, slightly in front of them with eyes full of emotion. As she studied him, Annie could see something different in the way he held himself. He stood straighter with a confidence she had never seen, and he seemed to be glowing of an almost ethereal inner light. He wore a look she had never before seen on his beautifully angular features. Happiness. He radiated it. There was a peace and contentment there that he had never embraced or possessed in life. As she reached him and murmured his name, he whisked her off the ground, harkening back to their tearful reunion in a similar place long ago. She buried her face in his soft plaid shirt and let his slightly musky scent wash over her. She could feel his shaking tears of joy and relief as she clutched at his broad shoulders. He planted a gentle kiss in her hair and released her with a small smile before cupping her face and staring deep into her eyes. “Welcome home,” he whispered, words meant for her ears alone. His eyes spoke of a deep seeded peace at finally being able to enjoy the world around him. His demons had left him long ago.

          He cupped her face and pulled her closely into a gentle kiss pulsing with longing and history and resolution, and as he held her, Annie could feel his steady, consistent, human heartbeat. She could feel his smile. When they parted, she turned to the other two, who had quietly watched with knowing smiles, grasping each other’s hand. With a glance to them all, Annie turned her back on the living world, and with her fingers entwined with Mitchell’s, walked forward with them into the vast, beautiful, peaceful unknown.

 

_My name is Annie Clare Sawyer and years ago, I died. But it took dying for me to truly see the wonders of the world around us. With the help of the other tortured souls of the universe, we flotsam and jetsam of society began a quest to find what being human truly means. Humanity is not a state one can reach, but the ongoing journey for betterment of oneself; it is a state of mind, not a state of body. It is the broken and lost finding themselves in each other. It is the universal acceptance of all. It is the dance that requires no music. It is the outcasts finally coming home._


End file.
